


A Strong and Gentle Man

by lonniek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Erica Reyes, Background Allison/Lydia, Bottom Vernon Boyd, F/F, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonniek/pseuds/lonniek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://dasbijou.tumblr.com/post/131598980486/hello-id-like-some-pegging-either-berica-or">this prompt</a>: Hello, I'd like some pegging. Either Berica or Scallisaac. Plus point if Erica or Allison is ace. Thanks dude. You rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strong and Gentle Man

Vernon Boyd is the most gentle man that Erica’s ever met, and he makes her feel soft and warm in ways that she never thought she’d be capable of. He protects her and makes her smile on some of her bad days. He’s content to sit in her room while she catches up on the homework that he did earlier that day, watching her and periodically flinging paper notes at her that say things like “you’re beautiful when you concentrate” and “i love you more than you love prada”. Her favorite so far is the one that’s just a picture of the two of them with wolf ears kissing.

When she’s done with her assignment, he gives her a neck massage and they take a nap on the couch downstairs before he has to leave for work. He presses a final note into her palm and tells her to wait until he’s gone to read it. All of a sudden, he’s embarrassed, and he ducks his head down and waits for her to kiss him on the cheek before he leaves.

Erica puts the note in her back pocket and forgets about it until she hears it crinkle when she sits down for dinner. She smiles and her heartbeat picks up, and if she eats a little faster than usual to disappear back upstairs, her parents don’t mention it. Once she’s in her room, Erica pulls the note out of her pocket and unfolds it.

“Call me after dinner? I want to talk, but it’s embarrassing?” Erica smiles and presses a kiss to the paper, sets it down and snags her cell phone from the charger. She plays with her necklace while the phone rings, and when he picks up, she catches the buzz of the Zamboni in the background.

“You’re not going to get into trouble for talking at work, are you?” She insists on asking this every time so that when Boyd eventually gets caught, or drops his phone and runs it over, she’s absolved of any and all potential guilt. “What’s up?”

“Can I ask you for something?” he asks, and his voice is a little bit cagey like he’s uncertain that this is something he’s allowed to ask for.

“You can ask me for anything, Vernon, you know that,” she reassures him, and she hears the way his voice relaxes as he sighs.

“I want you to have sex with me.” Erica freezes. Now she understands why he didn’t want to be here for this conversation. Her heart drops into her stomach and her toes go cold. Originally, when Erica came out and told Boyd that she didn’t like how it felt with people inside of her, he kissed her on the nose and told her that he would love her forever and a day, all of the different parts of her included. Now she braces herself to hear that she’s not enough.

“Boyd,” she whispers, and her voice is small and tiny and for the first time she’s afraid that Vernon Boyd, this wonderful boy, is going to make her regret giving her heart away.

“No, Erica, wait. It’s not…not like that. Please don’t…I want  _you_  to…” he trails off, sighs and then in a muffled voice that the ice rink will be closed for another ten minutes while he finishes his cleaning route. Erica’s heart slowly works it’s way back out of her gut, pausing in her throat. “Erica? Baby? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. I don’t…this isn’t exactly familiar territory for me.”

“Please try,” Erica begs, pulling her legs up to her chest and squeezing them. Boyd sighs.

“When I’m with you, I feel so complete. And I want to explore what that would feel like with you, physically. If you wanted. I know that you like to watch me when I touch myself. And I thought we could try something new. Something different.”

“How different?” Erica asks. Her heart rate is back down to something normal. Boyd’s voice always does that, and she smiles despite her anxiety.

“Like…pegging different?”

“What’s that?” Boyd makes a soft noise between a strangled groan and a chuckle into the phone and sighs.

“Well, we would go buy a dildo, and the end goal is that it, attached to you, ends up inside me.” Erica can tell that Boyd’s blushing on the other end of the phone, and it makes her own blush feel a little less embarrassing.

“Can you come over after you get off work? I want to think about it, but I also want you to cuddle me until I decide.” Boyd exhales a ‘sure’, and the conversation is light and easy for the next few minutes until they hang up.

* * *

It doesn’t work. Boyd and Erica go to the sex shop, pick out a toy and a harness and lube and condoms, and Erica’s almost 100% sure that she can do this. There’s no pressure from Boyd. He has an opinion on lube and the toy, but he’s not overbearing or distant, and when she starts to tense up waiting in line, he snakes one hand around her waist, presses his lips against her temple and promises that they can set the basket down and walk out right now if she wants to. But she doesn’t. She wants this to work, feels a strange surge of overwhelming comfort with the idea of being intimate with Boyd.

But that weekend, when they’re over at Boyd’s house and everything is on and ready, Erica can’t do it. She feels the familiar tug of discomfort just below her gut, and she hates that it’s there instead of the slow, warm puddle she usually exists in when she’s around Boyd.

“I’m sorry, Vernon,” she says, when she finally decides to speak hours later. They’re wrapped up in Boyd’s favorite blanket and in pajamas. There’s a half eaten sandwich and a plate of grapes on the floor. Boyd strokes Erica’s back.

“You never have to apologize. I’m sorry if I pushed you.”

“You didn’t!” she insists. “I wanted this. I wanted to try with you. You make me so happy. I want to do the same thing.”

“You’re so silly, babe. You already do.” They sit in comfortable silence for a moment.

“I could watch. If we found someone we trusted. And you could still get what you want and I can be there. I can do that.”

They sit quietly with the suggestion in the air, and Erica assumes that Boyd is trying to think of people who they both trust enough to ask with something like this.

“Can I think about it?” comes the response, just before Erica starts to worry.

“Yeah, of course.”

“You, too. If you think of someone. For me, I mean.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good.” He kisses her temple and she beams, safe again, safe always, in his arms.

“I love you so much, Vernon Milton Boyd IV. One day I’m going to be Mrs. Milton Boyd and I’m going to make you the happiest man on this whole planet.” Boyd doesn’t say anything back, but she knows he’s smiling the small one that turns up the corners of his lips and means that he’s thinking he already is. They sleep like that, tied up in each others’ arms and thoughts and dreams.

* * *

When they decide on Allison, it’s while the pack is watching lacrosse practice. Allison’s got her hand on Erica’s knee while she tells her all about where she and Lydia went over the weekend, and there’s such a pure excitement in her eyes that Erica blurts out

“Will you fuck Boyd for me?” Allison pauses, taken aback, but her hand doesn’t come off Erica’s knee. Instead, it curls in a little, a small shield.

She explains the whole situation, and Allison holds Erica’s face in her hands and kisses her gently on the lips. She nods and says it would be an honor, and then they explain it again to Lydia when they come to an agreement. With both blessings, Erica calls Boyd.

“Can it be Allison?” she says by way of greeting, and Boyd knows in a moment what she’s talking about. He and Allison talk for a few minutes, and then Allison passes the phone to Lydia. Allison braids strips of Erica’s hair while they wait, helping to drive some of the nervous tension from her bones.

When she gets Boyd back, her heart is pounding but she’s not afraid. There’s the same thrill she gets when she watches the way that Boyd’s mouth forms her name when he comes. She’s excited.

They decide to go over to Allison’s house. Her parents are visiting family down in southern California, and it’s the first year they’ve trusted her to make good enough decisions and not need a babysitter. Erica and Boyd extend an invitation to Lydia to watch, but she declines politely, making Allison promise to give her all of the details later. Secretly, Erica is grateful. She knows that Boyd doesn’t mind, but she’s not sure that she wants that many people to look at her with that unbridled lust in their eyes.

When the night comes, Boyd and Erica bake cookies and bring flowers because they’re nervous and don’t know what to expect. Allison takes both of the presents with a smile, says she’ll take the flowers upstairs with them, and drops off the cookie tin in the kitchen.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“No thanks,” Boyd says at the same time that Erica asks, “Can I have a glass of water?” There’s a pause, and then they laugh.

“We can have dinner first, if you want?” Allison suggests. “My mom left a casserole and there’s the cookies you made for dessert. I just have to throw together a salad and let the casserole heat up.” Erica relaxes visibly at the suggestion, and Boyd pats Allison on the arm in thanks before pressing kisses in rapid succession along Erica’s jaw.

They watch part of Beauty and the Beast while the casserole cooks, and Boyd and Allison leave Erica on the couch to chop vegetables for a salad. She smiles to herself and pulls the throw blanket a little closer so that she can tangle it into her fingers. The flickering tingle in her stomach has spread throughout her abdomen and she’s starting to feel the flush rise in her face. The scent that she gathers is one she recognizes instantly:  _arousal_. It’s so much more potent now, while she’s here swimming in her emotions while her best friend and boyfriend prepare a domestic meal in the kitchen just beyond her.

Erica can just see Boyd’s easy stance if she tilts her head back over the couch. He’s laughing at something Allison says, but Erica doesn’t feel the need to listen to it. She just lets the bubbly cadence wash over her and half-focuses on the tv until they’re back and it’s time to eat.

The room is quiet while everyone eats. Erica’s too full of butterflies to get down much of her dinner, but she knows that Vernon’s a little bit of a nervous eater. Allison looks so calm, though. She eats her food and compliments Erica’s cookies, and once they’ve washed everything down with a glass of water, Erica suggests that they go upstairs. She takes Boyd’s hand first, and then reaches out to take Allison’s for a second.

When they get settled on the bed, taking their time to undress and kiss and nuzzle each other, Erica’s underneath Boyd, and Allison sits by Erica’s head at the top of the bed, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“How do you want to start?” Allison asks.

“I just…I just want Boyd to kiss me. He can tell you when he wants you to…” Erica trails off, and Allison looks up at Boyd, who nods and then leans down to capture Erica’s lips with his. They kiss like that, soft, chaste, for a long moment, until Boyd can feel the tension drain out of Erica’s neck.

“Are you okay, baby?” Boyd asks, his breath soft against the tendrils of baby hair by her ear. She smiles and kisses his cheek and nods against him.

“Vernon, I’ve never felt better,” she promises, and then they kiss again, a little more urgently. Boyd sighs and Allison runs her hand down Boyd’s spine. The slow touches like that continue until Boyd inadvertently ruts his hips against Erica’s thigh. He holds his breath for a moment, ready to apologize the second that his breath comes back, but Erica puts a warm palm on his bicep and smiles up at him.

“I’m okay. It’s okay. I’m just gonna…switch spots with Allison so I can watch, okay?” Allison and Boyd nod, and Allison retrieves the dildo from Erica’s bag. She has her own condoms and lube, and a harness that Lydia bought her (and likes to remind her was made just for her hips). Erica watches with her eyes glazed over as Allison puts the harness on, and then sets about opening the lube so that she can prep Boyd.

“Talk to me, Boyd,” Erica whispers, rolling up onto her heels so she can kiss his cheek and rub her thumb over his other cheekbone. “Tell me how it feels.” Boyd sighs and drops his head into Erica’s hand.

“It’s…tight. I feel like I can feel every centimeter her finger moves. She’s moving slow. It’s good.” Erica nods. She can’t understand that feeling, the good of someone else moving inside of her, but she can see the way that Boyd’s face is rapidly approaching blissed out and knows that he means it. “I’m so glad you get to experience this with me,” he says, gasping as Allison adds another finger. She’s watching the two out of the corner of her eye while she rocks her fingers in and out of Boyd. Her other hand rubs slow, patient circles around her clit, the anticipation of the dildo spiking her arousal.

“She looks like she wants you,” Erica whispers against Vernon’s cheek, and Boyd groans and presses a kiss against the side of Erica’s face in return. “Do you want her, too?” she asks, and when Boyd nods, she nods over his shoulder at Allison. She watches the way that the dildo hooks into the harness, but once it gets covered with the condom and there’s lube on it, Erica feels the tug of discomfort in her belly.

“Hey. I’m right here,” Boyd says, and Erica’s attention is back. “Hold my hand?” She shifts so she’s got his right hand in both of hers, stroking soft patterns across the tops of his knuckles. He pushes back and bears down as Allison pushes into him, and as long as Erica’s focused on Boyd’s face, the draw of his eyebrows into the center of his forehead, the way his breathing is short huffs, and not on the distinct shift-hop of the bed underneath her, it’s good. She feels connected to him like this, and it dawns on her then that he’s always going to be this good.

It doesn’t feel as long as Erica’s sure that it is. She expected it to go on forever, at first, to decide that she was over it halfway through, but before she has a chance to commit every sound that Boyd is capable of to memory, he’s whispering her name and the vibrating on the bed intensifies to shaking before he’s coming in long, shaky sighs. Allison waits him out, and is quick and quiet in disposing of the condom and putting the toy away. Erica holds Boyd, a large puddle, with his head in her lap, and strokes his face.

“I love you,” she says, and she’s never been so certain of something before. “I love you so much.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me to, Erica,” he says in his telltale sleepy voice. Allison curls up beside them, and then scoots in closer when Boyd shifts so they can all lie with an arm over each other.

“Thank you,” Erica says. She doesn’t know if it’s more to Allison or to Vernon at this point, but as she drifts into a comfortable sleep, she knows that she couldn’t have done it without the pair of them.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on [tumblr](http://demigirlisaaclahey.tumblr.com)


End file.
